1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays, are widely used.
Display devices generally include a plurality of gate lines extending in a row direction, a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction, and a plurality of pixels arranged at points where ones of the plurality of gate lines cross ones of the plurality of data lines. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a gate signal and a data voltage transferred by the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines, respectively.
In a general manufacturing process of the display devices, a disconnection defect may occur in one of the data lines such that the display device may be defective, leading to a reduction in yield of the display devices. To overcome such a disconnection defect in a data line, a method of installing (e.g., forming) a separate repair line and short-circuiting the disconnected data line and the repair line has been suggested.
However, because the repair line is elongated around (e.g., extends around) an outside of a display area, resistance of the repair line is greater than resistance of the data line. Accordingly, the data voltage may not be sufficiently applied to a pixel which has the data voltage applied through the repair line, causing a bar-line spot to be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.